


Betrayal Of Love

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x13 Morning Star, Angst, I HAVE A LOT OF ANGSTY SAPHAEL FEELS, Kinda, M/M, Open Ending, Raphael deserved better, Saphael, small small amount of Smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jocelyn is awake, Jace is missing, Magnus is comforting his breaking down archer, Isabelle is trying to handle the mess and Simon is left with guilt and sadness and the revelation of what he almost had. Which leads to a last meeting between the two, getting a taste of what could have been with two vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't great honestly, I'm kinda really tired and I babbled but I have so many feels and I'm still so upset at Simon doing that to Raph. I needed to get this out lol. Be kind! First Shadowhunters fic that I've posted! And I'm surprised it's Saphael first. Enjoy! Leave comments or kuddos or just poke the screen :)

It was the first time Simon himself had seen Alec let go and show true emotion, other than his moment with Magnus at his wedding. Jocelyn, Clary and Luke had left the room to talk in private moments earlier when Alec seemed to finally give in to what he was feeling. A pained noise slipped from his lips, Magnus and Simon’s heads both whipped around toward the dark haired shadowhunter. Isabelle had seemingly disappeared and it was just the three of them, if you didn’t count the people around them. But they weren’t paying much attention to them now that the book of the white was gone and Jocelyn was finally awoken. 

“Alexander?” Magnus murmured, stepping toward his – Simon didn’t know what they were and truthfully he didn’t think they did either. Alec seemed to deflate, tears in dark eyes and he turned away to try and get himself under control. Simon stood back, watching curiously with some concern. He had grown to like these people with all the time he’d spent with them. They were Clary’s people and she was his. His heart ached at the thought. He didn’t think he had people anymore. He was dead to them. He couldn’t help but think of the betrayal in Raphael’s eyes earlier. 

Alec seemed to crumble at the warlock’s hand on his shoulder and he choked out a gasp of Magnus, the man in question softening at the distraught archer. Alec’s hand had been resting on his parabatai rune without even thinking of it and Magnus whispered a few words to his boy. Alec nodded, body shaking with the intense emotions. 

Magnus gave Simon a sad look before he steered the younger boy out and toward where he knew his room was. Alec wouldn’t be comfortable in his weakness in front of everyone, and the pain of what had happened with Jace was obviously breaking him. Simon was glad that Alec now had someone he seemed to open up toward even more than his siblings. It was very unusual from what Simon knew but he couldn’t help the jealousy. 

He had hurt Raphael, whether or not the older vampire would admit it. They had formed some kind of bond. He didn’t know quite what it was but the lingering touches, time spent together without any true point, the soft gazes when no one saw. If he didn’t know any better he could almost compare himself and Raphael to Magnus and Alec. 

He knew if he could he’d feel sick as it finally sunk in. Was he in love with Raphael? Did he feel the same about Simon? They had something between them, something Simon realized, that passed what he thought he felt for Clary only hours ago. If he went back to the hotel there was a chance the vampires would attack him, and he didn’t know if Raphael could really protect him, or if he’d want to. So he scrolled down his contacts to the letter R, staring at the number on his screen. 

He pressed call before he could back out, and the ringing seemed to last forever however it was just seconds

“You betrayed me and your clan, now you’re calling me an hour before sunrise.” The familiar voice spoke as soon as it was answered and Simon winced. He had spent enough time with Raphael to hear the disappointment and anger in his calm voice. 

“I’m sorry. We had to wake Jocelyn, and Camille was the only way. Valentine has the cup and Jocelyn might be the only person who can stop him.” 

“That is not why you did this. You did it for your love of the shadowhunter.”

“Clary is like my sister, I don’t—“

“You forget niño, Jocelyn Fairchild is not the mundane you believed her to be. She is one of them. You betrayed your own people for them, released a monster whom you don’t know like I do. You may have taken care of one evil, but sent another into the world.” The man spat, losing his composure briefly. Simon clenched his jaw against the instinct to defend the Fray women. 

“Please understand Raphael, we had to get the book of the white. You wouldn’t help us so we had to find another way!” 

“I was protecting you, idiot! I tried to help you the best I could, I gave you all of her things I could. You and your sister betrayed us and the alliance is over. You are no longer one of us or welcome here, your home is with the shadowhunters, most of whom look down on you as nothing. Clary and her friends may see the downworlders differently, but look around you, you’re a bug to the rest of them.”

“Raphael, please. I need you.” This confession was met with silence and Simon was almost sure he’d been hung up on. 

“And I needed you Simon.” This time Raphael spoke with open sadness which only served to hurt him more. He had truly hurt his mentor and friend, the vampire he was falling for. 

“Let me see you. One more time, say goodbye if you won’t reconsider. Please Raphael. Please let me see you.” 

“It is nearly dawn. Meet me tonight, I’ll text you the address.” And then the line went dead and Simon leaned against the wall. He took a few minutes to breathe, go over the conversation and drown in the guilt before he pushed himself away. He needed to see Clary before he hid from the temporary casket Magnus had found for him in the time before he performed the spell.

He made his way through the hall, glad he remembered the way to her room. He passed Alec’s room, hearing quiet cries almost drowned out by the soft song he assumed Magnus was singing to his boy. He smiled softly, at least those two had managed to come together. 

He knocked before entering at Clary’s soft words, pushing the door open. The redhead was sitting on her bed, Jocelyn next to her and Luke in a chair by the bed. There were dried tears on his best friend’s cheeks and there was a large amount of guilt was mixed with sadness on her mother’s face. 

“Hey, I’m about to head down there, before the sun comes up. And tonight I have something I need to do. I just wanted to say, goodnight or technically good morning.” He joked but it fell flat, swallowing nervously. 

“Okay, we’ll talk tomorrow?” Simon nodded and smiled toward the three, fangs showing which obviously surprised Jocelyn. They most likely hadn’t had time to tell her with all they had to catch up on. 

“I’m glad your back. Later.” His second mother smiled sadly in return and he was gone.

\--

There was a light knock and Simon stirred, ready to tell Raphael he’d be up in a minute before a soft voice came from outside his casket. 

“Simon? Its sunset, I know you said you have something you had to do.” Clary called through it and he sighed, scrubbing his face with his fingers. He climbed out a moment later and his friend was on him, hugging him tight. 

“I promise we’ll talk later, okay?” With muttered agreement and a few words to Isabelle on his way out Simon was in a cab toward the address he’d received from Raphael. He entertained the idea that this could be a trap during the drive but it was a risk he’d have to take. 

“Ten fifty.” The driver grunted, taking the offered money and without another word Simon clambered out. He looked up at the expensive looking apartment building with a frown. He was let in as soon as the middle aged door man saw him, his eyes were glazed over. He said nothing, walking toward the elevator with the expectation the young vampire would follow.

Simon watched him cautiously as he hit the button for the top floor, barely noticing when the elevator began to move. He wanted to say something, but he wasn’t even sure if the man would actually hear him. Raphael was standing there, face blank when the doors opened. He yanked Simon out and pulled him along without a glance toward the doorman. 

He was surprised at the design of Raphael’s apartment. All the money he had from over the years showed, a large apartment with a good view, many rooms. He had a large television with what looked like Direct TV there was a huge cabinet next to it completely filled with DVD’s. Not to mention the bookshelf crammed with books, most looking fairly worn. He wasn't sure why but he hadn't pictured any place of Raphael's to be so up to date.

He was shoved onto a comfortable couch, Raphael passing him to pour them both a drink. He hadn’t fed all day so Simon appreciated the sentiment that was probably instinct. Raphael had taken care of the so called baby vampire since he was made. He let Simon take the glass and the two of them drank the blood silently, avoiding eye contact until their glasses were empty and they had nothing left to distract them from the conversation.

Dark eyes met and it was like something snapped in the mood, Raphael was suddenly on him. Simon almost thought Raphael would hurt him but their lips met. It was a rough kiss, teeth and tongue. At some point Raphael had straddled thin hips, pressed against the taller vampire. Simon’s hands were on his hips, gripping hard enough it could leave bruises and Raphael was tugging the curly hair hard as they kissed. 

Out of all the scenarios he imagined this definitely wasn’t one of them. A passionate kiss filled with hurt and desperation, hard tugs of hair and a tight grip on pale skin. His head was empty of everything that wasn’t Raphael. All he could think of was his lips, his tongue fighting for dominance, strong arms and perfect body pressed against him. Raphael shifted, both of them hard rubbing against each other through jeans. They broke apart, tearing shirts off, moving so Raphael was on his back, Simon hovering over as their lips met again. 

Even if it would be for one night, the two allowed themselves a night of passion, desperate touches and kisses, love filled gasps and moans, constant touching of some sort. They finally gave into their feelings and in the dark of the night, they were able to whisper words of affection, truthful admissions they normally couldn’t speak. 

Just for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!! Send me things/prompts/love/hello's on Tumblr
> 
> lightwoodpower.tumblr.com


End file.
